La colline
by Mania Jo
Summary: Il y avait dans la vie des tas de choses injustes. Et la pire d'entre elles, il se l'était infligée à lui-même.


**Owner** : Mania Jo'  
**Bla bla** : Une petite réflexion qui me tourmentait depuis la fin de la série. Petite pulsion d'écriture à une heure de mat o/  
Je tente même la traduction en anglais, pour le coup o/  
**Disclaimer** : They're not mine.

_**La colline**_

Il y avait dans la vie des tas de choses injustes. A vrai dire, il y en avait tellement que Gregory House ne voulait pas en faire la liste. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de songer à quelques-unes unes de ces injustices, petits ratés d'une vie de déchéance. Il ne s'aimait pas. Il s'admirait, mais n'éprouvait aucun autre sentiment positif pour lui-même. Tout ce dont il avait été capable en à peu près vingt ans, ç'avait été de tout noircir autour de lui. Oh, bien sûr, au début ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Mais à partir de l'épisode « jambe estropiée », tout avait pris un autre tournant. C'était véritablement à ce moment qu'il était parti dans une spirale autodestructrice. La douleur, les drogues, le cynisme, la misanthropie, la haine, le noir, le malheur… Il y avait des moments où House jetait un œil sur sa vie et se rendait compte que tout n'avait été qu'une succession de ratés. C'était d'ailleurs là l'avis général : House était un raté. Il avait beau être un génie, il était raté. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, rien n'allait. Tout craignait, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gregory House.

Pourtant, il y avait cette chose qui ne semblait pas si foirée. Une chose dont House était fier (?). Et si tel était bien le cas, c'était peut-être l'une des seules choses qu'il ait faites dans sa vie dont il puisse dire « Oui, j'en suis responsable » la tête haute, l'air conquérant. Cette chose était la caution qu'il avait payée vingt ans plus tôt pour sortir de taule un pauvre étudiant un médecine, fraîchement diplômé et divorcé, par la même occasion. Oui. Il avait juste suffit d'une caution pour rencontrer celui qui allait être la personne qui compterait le plus à ses yeux. James Wilson était également bien loin de se douter de vers où cela allait les mener. Si chacun avait su, à ce moment là, auraient-ils laissé faire ? Wilson aurait-il accepté de se faire sortir de prison par celui qui ferait de sa vie un enfer (mais paradoxalement un paradis, par la même occasion) ? Et House aurait-il payé la caution s'il avait su à quel point il allait s'attacher et souffrir ? Personne ne détenait la réponse. Et la moitié de cette dernière se trouvait désormais enterrée six pieds sous terre.

Et là, House revint à la liste des choses injustes. Il savait qu'à lui seul, il comptabilisait la moitié – au moins – de cette foutue liste. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toujours été tendre, ce que ce soit avec Stacy, Cuddy ou Wilson. Il savait que Stacy avait agi par peur de le perdre lui l'avait blâmée. Il savait que Cuddy avait besoin de lui au lieu de quoi il avait menti, replongé dans la Vicodin puis détruit sa maison – sa vie. Il savait que Wilson… En fait, il ne savait pas exactement quoi dire pour Wilson. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, chacun à sa manière. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui voler ses frites, lui prendre tant d'argent, aller se bourrer la gueule dans un bar et se faire raccompagner par Amber… Pour Wilson, la liste des choses injustes était trop longue. House avait merdé.

Mais là où il avait le plus merdé, c'était avec lui-même. Parce que voir Wilson partir petit à petit devant ses yeux était une chose déjà insoutenable comme ça. Mais il n'oublierait jamais comme il avait dû fuir vite la ville, après avoir suivi l'enterrement de son meilleur ami depuis une colline, de peur d'être reconnu. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire lors de l'éloge. Pas un geste permis pour dire définitivement adieu à son ami. Non. Il avait dû regarder son corps (ou plutôt la boîte le contenant) s'enfoncer à jamais dans la gueule affamée de la terre.

Et House savait qu'un jour, lui serait aussi dans une boîte. Mais personne ne le regarderait depuis la colline.


End file.
